Looks Aren't Everything
by satomobile
Summary: Oneshot. Korra attends Kya's art show and sees her mentors in a new light. Makorra and past!Linzin


"That's...interesting?" Mako whispered to Korra as they studied one of Kya's paintings curiously. A small laugh escaped Korra's lips, she didn't quite understand the concept of this particular piece which seemed to be a smattering of internal organs and industrial equipment woven together to form the silhouette of two koi fish circling one another.

"It's meant to be a commentary on how industrialization is destroying the balance of our world," Kya provided from behind the couple. Their faces flushed with embarrassment immediately.

"Kya! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were right there," Korra responded awkwardly biting her lip and shrugging one shoulder. The waterbender smiled serenely. Mako continued to look around the gallery with feigned interest.

"It's ok, Korra. Art is a personal thing. You don't have to like it all," Kya replied.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to grab something to eat," Mako explained as he made an uncomfortable exit. Kya gave him an unaffected smile as he passed before returning her attention to Korra.

"I guess I'm not much of a painting girl," Korra offered with another shrug. Kya seemed to be a prolific artist in all forms- on display were various sculptures, photographs, paintings, carvings and sketches. Looking around the room at a collection of Kya's art, Korra identified her favorite medium as photography. "I do like your pictures," she explained.

Kya gave a knowing nod, "They are a little more relatable, aren't they? I think the wonderful thing about photography is that in art, we are create the beautiful things we want to see, but in photography we must take something that exists in our daily lives and find the beauty inside of it. Identifying that is what makes it art."

Korra nodded mostly out of politeness. Slowly, she made her way to the photos and began inspecting each one carefully. There were several scenes of nature, a beautifully executed image of sandbenders looking windswept and desperate, scenes of Republic City that go unnoticed like one of the ferry boat operator on the dock, the skyline blurred behind him. The one that caught Korra's attention, however, was of a young couple. The two lovers were standing on a small hill, a blanket wrapped around them both. They appeared to be at some sort of event, an outdoor music festival by the looks of it. They were surrounded by hundreds of faceless people, dotting the landscape. They faced one another, noses almost touching. The man had a shock of messy dark hair running along the center of his head, the woman had long dark curls cascading behind her down the blanket. He was handsome, she was beautiful. They were young and in love. Korra smiled at the image.

"That is one of my first photos," Kya explained as she watched Korra. The thing that spoke to Korra most in this picture was the look that passed between the couple. The background was not blurred, but it may as well have been. The two people were wrapped together completely separate from the surrounding world looking at one another with such love that Korra's heart rate increased. It was obvious these two were the only thing that mattered to each other. She sighed.

"This one is so romantic. I can only hope Mako looks at me with this much love," Korra remarked absently.

"Do you recognize them?" Kya asked with a smile.

Korra's eyebrows knitted together as she squinted at the couple, trying to place where she might know them from. She looked back at Kya questioningly.

"Are they famous?"

"No," Kya laughed. Korra focused on the picture again, chewing her lip in concentration.

"No clue," she finally admitted.

"You don't recognize Tenzin without the arrows?" Kya asked, raising one eyebrow playfully. Korra's jaw dropped open as her eyes went wide. She swung her face back at the photo and inspected in intently.

"That is _Tenzin_?" she exclaimed.

"And Lin," Kya finished. Korra gasped in surprise, examining the photo again. Knowing their identities now, Korra could see them clearly. She wondered for a moment how she could have missed Beifong's telltale cheekbones in the first place. Their features were all basically the same, but the look on their faces had thrown her. Korra had never seen either of them look quite so soft before, so unassuming.

"I couldn't recognize Beifong without the scowl," Korra commented seriously, eyes glued to the photo. Kya let out a laugh she didn't know was coming, causing a few people to look her way.

"Oh Lin..." she remarked quietly amused, shaking her head wistfully.

Korra continued to study the photo. She felt as if she were truly seeing Tenzin as a person for the first time. She found herself fascinated by this side of her mentor. Though she knew of his past relationship with Chief Beifong, she had never really considered them fully. She surmised that they must have been together a long time and they were certainly in love- more so than she would have previously fathomed. The longer she stared, the sadder she felt. She wondered what could have happened to this happy couple that turned them into the people she knew today. Moments ago, she was jealous of their loving gaze. Now, with their identities revealed she simply felt sorry for them.

"Its quite old, but still one of my favorites," Kya explained, "they just look so in love."

Korra nodded sadly as Kya spotted a friend across the room. The older woman departed Korra's side with a smile and a quick pat on the shoulder.

Standing alone amongst the photos, Korra tore her gaze away from the picture, "I guess looks aren't everything," she said to herself in a whisper.


End file.
